Deception Victory
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: The Decpticons had won the battle of Chicago, and now use the humans as slave labor and mild entertainment. But what happens when Lockdown and Quintessa come looking for a now deceased Optimus Prime?


"It's our world now!" Yelled Sentinel Prime to his Decepticon army, atop a tower with pillars around him "Commence transport!" The blue lightning emanating off of the pillars continue to form the Space Bridge that was bringing Cybertron to Earth.

The shimmering gateways' glow appearing in the Earths sky above Chicago. As Sam and Carly look above "Oh my god. Oh my god." Sam said to himself in shock and fear.

Sam and Carly shelter themselves at a bus stop as Optimus Prime flys in his flight gear. Sam calls out his name "OPTIMUS!" Optimus soars over the battle between Autobots and Decepticons, swooping down, Optimus shoots several enemies before ending.

He throws his wings at nearby enemies as he shoots and stabs every Decepticon in his path before jumping over a volley of rockets launched by Shockwave and punched through Shockwaves stomach and ripped out his eyeball as he then used his cannon to fire upon the Control Pillar, thus halting Cybertrons emergence through the Space Bridge.

"No!" Yelled Sentinel in anger

"Get down here Sentinel!" Optimus commands as Sentinel uses his blade to slow his descent by thrusting it into the building he was on before landing on the ground.

"Optimus, you forget your place. I bring you Cybertron. Your home! And still you choose humanity."

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." Optimus then grabs his sword and battle axe as he charges Sentinel, slamming him into a building.

"I will retrigger that pillar!" Yelled Sentinel

"Then, you'll have to go through me!" Sentinel then head-buts Optimus and kicks Optimus backward.

Sam goes over to Carley and holds her face "OK, I got to try and help."

"Don't, don't, don't..."

"I have to. You're gonna stay here - stop. You're gonna be fine. OK? I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. OK? I got to get to that pillar." He ran with the group of navel soldiers as Sentinel told the Decepticons to charge to pillar as he fought Optimus.

"We got Autobots!" Yelled Robert Epps as Lennox and his team joined up and fired upon the Decepticons.

Sam sprints across the battle field, jumping over one car, going under another and dodging incoming decree in the flurry of explosions. Rockets streak pass Optimus and Sentinel as the exchange blows. "Reinforcements! Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!" Yelled Sentinel as the ships above the city changed their course to fill out Sentinels command.

"We're takin' effective fire! I need those Tomahawks on scene now!" Yelled a soldier as missiles came in through the skyline and go through downtown.

"We got to cover for Optimus!" Said Epps to the Autobots as they destroy a robot that was on the city bridge and join Optimuses battle, firing at Sentinel every time an opening was shown. Sentinel then knocks Optimus down as several ships descend upon him and fire at him while he hides behind a statue.

Sentinel then turns his attention to the other Autobots "Decepticons! Trigger the pillar! Restart that pillar!" Dylan Gould repeats Sentinels message to himself as he then runs to the pillars current location.

"I can't hold them!" Cries out Optimus "The ships have us pinned." A shipmscrashes near Optimus, making him fall over "No!"

"Inbound, ten seconds! Danger close!" Says a soldier

"Mark, Lima, Echo, Echo 14250!" Yells another as the Tomahawk missiles then go across the sky and blow up the Decpticon airships.

Carly slowly walks toward Megatron, thinking of a way to help Sam and the other Autobots the way she currently could.

Sam prints toward the rubble where the pillar fell, but Dylan had made it there first, and pulled out his handgun as soon as he was above Sam, and fired at his knees, forcing Sam to fall to the ground in pain as Dylan then slaps the pillar, reactivating it as the beam from planet reached Cybertron once more, sending it closer to Earth.

Megatron looks up in memorization " Cybertron...you are saved. At last." Carly goes under his robotic leg as he notices the female "Oh, Have you come to surrender?"

"Was it all worth it." She asks, ignoring Megatron comment

"Obviously."

"All your work to bring Sentinel back and now he clearly has all the power. It's actually almost tragic."

"You dare lecture me, slave!" He growled in annoyance, making her step back

"Your Decepticons finally conquering this planet, and yet their leader won't be you!" Megatron stared at her before laughing, confusing Carly.

"You think he'll rule Cybertron alone? No...Ill be there, right at his side, and when he least expects it I'll tip him apart. All I need is patience, while you need training, you bitch." He grabbed her and tossed her into a pile of rubble, knocking her out.

Meanwhile Sentinel battles the Autobots as a rocket is shot into his chest, knocking him back as he transforms to get away. Optimus chases after him and stabs Sentinel in the side as Sentinel transforms back to continue the brawl.

"You were always the bravest of us!" Sentinel blocks Optimuses attacks with his shield "But you could never make the hard decisions!" He swung his blade at Optimus as he knocks Optimuses sword and axe out of his hand "Our planet, will survive!" He then jammed his double blade into Optimuses right arm.

"No-!" His arm was then cut off as Optimus gasped in agony. Sentinel then bashed Optimus with his shield and stabs Optimuses other shoulder as Optimus crawled on the ground in pain, begging Sentinel to stop.

"We were God's once, all of us! But here..."

"Please!" Optimus was kicked down as Sentinel raised his blade.

"There will only be one!" Sentinel then stabs Optimus through the head, killing him as he twisted his blade, making energon spill out on the bridge. Sentinel had now won.

He then headed back to the main battle with the Decepticons while Megatron ran over to Dylan with an array of ships above him. Megatron looked at Dylan and the now paralyzed Sam "Good work slave. You'll be rewarded greatly."

"O-of course your excellency." Dylan bowed as Megatron fired upon the military men; Sam weeping at the death of his friends and his newfound uselessness.

Bumblebee ran up to Megatron to try and get the drop on him, only for Megatron to blow off his chest, sending him back onto rubble as his neck was ripped out by Megatron "Now...who's next?" He asked as the massacre began, and Earths new beginning started.


End file.
